1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved internal combustion engine wherein the same is arranged to effectively effect pulling of a piston rod during a combustion stroke and the cooling of the piston rod by oil delivery conduit directed therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional internal combustion engines effect the compression of the piston rod and the orientation of the piston rod within the crank case chamber. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by orienting the piston rod reciprocatably to vertically and reciprocatingly align the piston within a combustion chamber and direct oil flow through the piston rod for return to the crank case.
Various prior art internal combustion engines are available in the prior art of various lubrication systems as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,864 to Solomon, et al. setting forth a two-cycle engine and lubrication directed into the associated piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,988 to Muzger, et al. permits ease of assemblage of an oil pump housing within the engine as an integral unit therewith.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,479; 4,830,591; and 4,809,591 are further examples of lubrication systems associated with internal combustion engines.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved internal combustion engine as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to effect the cooling and lubrication of an internal combustion engine and impart tension to a piston rod during a compression stroke and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.